


12:48 a.m.

by seakicker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Trying times test the tenacity of love, and Sugawara's love for you proves strong despite how much he's been away.





	12:48 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youaskedfurret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaskedfurret/gifts).



> hEy everyone!
> 
> this is a gift fic for youaskedfurret who requested a fluffy sugawara smut w grinding/dry humping :@)
> 
> IM SO. SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER OK I RLLY HOPE THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH TO MAKE UP FOR THAT
> 
> leave me a request if u want one!

Sugawara sighs with guilt at the sight of the flashing green numbers on the oven clock and the cold leftovers left out on the counter. He's tired of working late and missing you greeting him with sweet kisses when he comes home, he misses eating your cooking, and he misses going to sleep with you. However, he has to do what he must to ensure you and him have enough money for the bills and the groceries.

You're both equally tired, the stress of full-time office jobs and multiple different part time gigs at various restaurants and supermarkets taking their toll on you both. Ah, how you miss your high school days... the endless stacks of notecards and study prep sessions feel like child's play compared to constantly paying bills and filing taxes.

Though your exhaustion has never stopped you from loving each other - love wins over all else, a lesson taught to you by some play you read for English in high school. Sugawara still finds time to kiss you good morning, wrap his arms around your hips in a hug as you make breakfast, and pepper your face in good-night kisses at the end of yet another monotonous, exhausting day.

Your boyfriend's love is the only thing keeping your days from becoming hopelessly dreary.

He runs a hand through his hair as the clock flashes a new number - 12:48 a.m. - and slides the leftovers in the fridge. He feels his heart tighten with guilt at the fact that you've cooked one of his favorites for him - and he wasn't here to eat it with you. You miss him just as much as he misses you - but you're understanding, which he's thankful for.

He swings the door of your shared bedroom open, revealing your form, decorated in a silky babydoll sleep dress that reveals just a bit too much of your body to ignore, curled up on top of the covers. Sugawara's almost glad you're asleep, as he can't bear the thought of that lonely, disappointed look you give him when he returns home at this hour.

You rouse from your sleep when the bed creaks with Sugawara's added weight, rubbing your eyes and settling your head in his lap.

"Welcome home," You whisper, and he can't help but wince at the defeated sadness in your voice.

"They kept me over again," He sighs. "I'm sorry, beautiful."

You know he's sorry, and that he truly hates being stuck behind his work desk instead of snuggled up with you, but it does nothing to ease your loneliness. But, his hand running through your tresses does comfort you a little.

His eyes trace the sight of your breasts, your nightdress doing little to cover your nipples. It's hiked up your hip at the position you're in on your side, revealing a cute little flimsy thong.

You sit up and settle yourself in your lap so you can kiss him, relishing in how nice it feels to kiss him after all those nights he's been too busy working to be with you.

As your clutch his shoulders, Sugawara's hands grab at your hips under your clothes. He can't help but rub his hands all over your skin and dig his fingers into it: it's been far too long since he's felt you like this. You let out little sounds of delight against his lips as he feels you up, relishing in the suppleness of your skin and the feeling of your body against his.

A smile graces his lips when you don't stop as his hands are pulling down the straps of your dress. He realizes how badly he needs you right now - how badly he needs to hear your moans, kiss your lips, and feel your nude body intimately pressed against his. God, it feels so right to do this with you again, Sugawara realizes. His hands drag your hips back and forth on his lap, your lacy panties rubbing up against the rough fabric of his work slacks.

You continue to release little moans at the feeling of him grinding up against you, your flimsy panties doing little to protect you from the roll of his hips. Sugawara grins and feels himself harden in his slacks at the feeling of your body grinding against him so nicely and the sound of your desperate moans encouraging him to do more.

"I missed you so much, beautiful," He whispers, hands pushing up your nightdress to rub his hands all over your body - your hips, your tummy, your thighs, your ass. He grabs at your skin, damn near desperate to feel you again after coming home to you fast asleep for so long. "I need to come home quicker."

You smile and arch your back as he grinds his clothed erection against you, your wetness staining the front of his slacks. "I'd like that."

"So wet," He chuckles. "I guess you've really missed me, huh, beautiful?"

Sugawara's smile only widens when you nod your head and moan, his hands settling on your ass. "I want to see you," He whispers huskily.

You blush and lift your dress over your head, your blush deepening when your cheeks redden even further when Sugawara's eyes trace your body with intent. His lips press kisses up and down your neck, hands traveling up your sides to cup your breasts.

"Beautiful," He praises again. "So sexy, so lovely. I love you. I love you."

Your hands pull at his clothes, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. You're just as eager to run your hands down your boyfriend's body and feeling his body again just as he's eagerly feeling you up. It's been far too long since you've felt each other and kissed each other like this.

You arch your back and pull your hips up off of him when Sugawara grabs and squeezes at your ass, sighing at how soft you are and how badly he's missed being with you. Your arms settle around his shoulders, burying your face in his neck and pressing quick kisses all over his skin.

Sugawara's fingers press up against the lips of your pussy over your flimsy underwear, causing you to shiver with delight at the pressure. Pushing your panties out of the way, Sugawara dips his fingers inside of you, chuckling softly at the way you moan against his neck with satisfaction.

"So cute," He says with a smile. "Let me kiss you." Coaxing you from hiding your face, you lean in to catch his lips. The kiss is both sweet and fervent, both deep and rushed, both loving and eager just to be together with you after what feels like forever.

The thought of waiting any longer seems absurd with how long you've been waiting for this moment with your hopelessly busy boyfriend, you start to twist and grind your hips along his hand.

Sugawara sighs softly against your lips, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs. He kisses you again, your cheeks reddening at the smack of your lips against his.

"I need to start coming home earlier if you're going to greet me like this every time," He whispers with a cheeky smile.

You hit him lightly on the chest and pout, his hands gripping your thighs to continue dragging you across his clothed erection.

"I want to see you," Sugawara mumbles. He shifts you off his lap and lies you against the bed, eyes tracing over your figure.

"Even though I love having you on my lap, it's so much easier to look at your lovely body like this," He says with a playful smile.

You turn your head away and squeeze your eyes shut as Sugawara continues to look you up and down, his gaze burning into your exposed skin, your body covered only by a flimsy thong hanging around your thighs.

"Beautiful," He whispers, his lips pressing kisses and indenting bites all along your breasts and your collarbone. Your hands run through his hair and tug lightly to keep him close to your skin, your hips grinding against his.

He chuckles breathlessly and groans as your hips slide against his, and Sugawara quickly takes off the rest of his clothes to feel you as much as possible; your sweaty skin against his, wet sex against his hard cock, your breasts pressed up against his firm chest.

You let out a pleasured whine as Sugawara rubs himself against you, the head of his cock teasing your clit. He slides his cock along your lips, and you whine for him to just hurry up and put it in already.

Instead of indulging you, he leans in and silences you with a deep, heated kiss. It's been way too long since he's kissed you like this, and he's desperately trying to make up for lost time judging by the heat and passion of his kiss.

It's way too much; his body pinning yours to the bed, his hands laced with yours, and his lips kissing you so deeply that it's hard for you to get a breath in in between hot kisses.

"Koushi," You whisper breathlessly when he finally pulls away, his own breath labored. "Koushi, I want you, please."

Of course, your desperation is justified, given how long it's been since the two of you have gotten intimate. Despite the busy work schedules and the flood of nine hour shifts, despite the stress and the bills stuffed in the mailbox, and despite everything life throws at the two of you, there are few moments better than when Sugawara's loving you intimately, passionately, and wholly.

They say love is tested by trying times, a claim proven by how you two continue to find love amidst all the chaos of work and being an adult.

Your lover presses kisses all up and down your neck as he slides inside of you, letting out a soft groan at how tight and wet you are - it's just been far too long since he's felt you. Your grip on his hands tightens, and he chuckles breathily against the skin of your neck. "I love you, (Y/N)," Sugawara whispers. "God, I love you. I love you."

You wrap your legs around his waist to draw him in closer, pressing your chest against his just so you can feel him - all of him; his fingers intertwined with yours, his forehead resting on yours, and his lips pressed softly against your face. You moan and pant as he mercilessly pounds into you, desperate to make up for all those nights you spent alone while he was at work.

He's kissing you fervently again, hot breath tickling your cheeks as Sugawara mashes his lips against yours somewhat desperately.

"I love you," He grunts out. "You're so beautiful. So, so incredible. I love you, sweetest."

He continues to whisper praise into your ear as he pounds into your heat, one of his hands grabbing onto your hair to pull your head back and grant him access to your neck. Sugawara keeps the praise coming as he litters your neck with bites and kisses, his hot, labored pants against your collarbone.

Your hips jerking back against his to meet his desperate thrusts have your lover grinning heartily, delighted that, no matter how long it's been since he's last done so, he can still reduce his precious little darling to a needy, moaning mess.

"Jeez," Sugawara sighs with a sense of mock defeat. "How are you so cute? You're just - _shit_ \- so beautiful." His words are interrupted by a groan of pleasure as you squeeze around his cock, your thighs shaking and hands clenching into fists on his back.

He chuckles, kissing you fully on the lips. "Ah, you're already close, honey?" He remarks with a teasing smile pressed up against your lips.

You lightly hit him on the back and bury your face, flushed red with embarrassment, in the crook of his shoulder.

He simply groans and grabs a hold of your thighs in order to thrust into you at a deeper angle. You whine and bite his shoulder at this new angle, hips twitching as Sugawara's hipbone brushes against your sensitive clit with every thrust he gives.

"Don't be embarrassed," He chides playfully. "It's cute how responsive you are to me." Your embarrassment only worsens when he says things like this; when he describes what you do to him, what your body feels like, how damn cute you are.

Sugawara pulls away and sits up so he can watch you as you come for him, the view of your body squirming and writhing under him enough to make him come right then and there.

"Are you coming?" He asks, his own orgasm imminent with how you're squeezing around him, a sure sign you're nearing your peak. He smiles when you nod before he tosses his head back and bites his lip.

You come with a howl of his name, your hands gripping the sheets below you as your lover continues to thrust into you. Sugawara's not far behind, groaning your name as he releases inside of you.

Exhaustion suddenly washing over him, he lies down on top of you, breath labored and hair damp with sweat.

"Get off," You tease, pushing on his arm. "You're sweaty."

"But I thought you missed me," He laughs. "Why are you trying to push me away?"

You just giggle in response, and Sugawara reluctantly pulls out and presses a sweet kiss to your forehead.

"So tired," He groans with a yawn, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "You're just too good."

Your cheeks redden as you roll your eyes. "So, I take it you'll be home on time tomorrow night?"

Sugawara captured your lips before shooting you a grin. "Of course." 


End file.
